Brooms and mops are commonplace cleaning devices that have been commercially available for many years. The usefulness and effectiveness of such cleaning implements is undisputed and many examples of variations on the basic design of the broom and the mop are found in the prior art. Numerous versions of mops that include both a mop head (fiber, sponge, or other material) and a separate scrubbing pad are also found in the patent prior art. While these devices may be useful for cleaning some surfaces, the scrubber pad is not typically effective or appropriate for use on surfaces such as hardwood or laminate floors.
Hardwood and laminate floors are often particularly susceptible to scuff marks left by shoes with rubber soles. These scuff marks are unsightly and are often quite difficult to remove, even when a mild cleaner or solvent is applied to the scuff mark. The average broom or mop is not effective for scuff removal purposes, so after any loose material has been swept away, the person cleaning the floor must find another means for removing any scuff marks that have been left on the surface being cleaned. Thus, removing scuff marks can prove to be a very inconvenient and often frustrating task. Therefore, there is a need for a single integrated cleaning device that includes both a general cleaning head, such as a broom head, and a secondary cleaning surface useful for removing scuff marks.